Hairspray He's GAY!
by MoMo Taylor Anderson
Summary: Taylor's life hasn't been exposed like this in a while! Repost! Disclaimer:I don't own HSM.
1. Kapow

Originally Dramatic Interpretations-Hairspray!! He's gay!

Reason for deletion: I got very insecure about my writing.

Original screenname: Sonya Anderson

New Name:Momo Taylor Anderson

Real name: Alex (LOL)

Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah w/e.

"What do you mean you're not doing the play?!!" Troy's enraged voice boomed.A tear formed in his girlfriend's eyes. "I quit!" she yelled back. "you can't you are the main character and choreographer," he said shaking his arms in the air. "I have to." She pouted. "Babe this is not the time to wimp out. There will be talent agents at the show…You can be discovered!" Troy shouted louder. "Troy I have to put off the play for a reason baby. I want you to do it though. Let Gabbi or Shar, be lead." She kissed his motionless lips and ran off.

Taylor's POV

How could I tell Troy? I can't believe I came to school trying to avt like everything is cool. Well news flash it ain't! I miss him too fuckin' much to let some people put pressure on me for one musical. I am tired of some peoples' accusations, stereotypes, peer pressure, and racisms. If you have a deep problem with something it probably something not right with you. Like if you HATE things, because a certain race produced that product you will have a major problem with living in the modern day world. Cause everything in this effed up world is made up of people of a different skin tone.

I should have reported the crooks the first time. It all started with some hazing, but after a while things got intense. Those….those savages…killed my brother. I almost did a KILL BILL on their asses, but I had t take care of my abuela and G-Momma. They took it pretty hard I mean he was their only grandson and I their only granddaughter. Since the age of five, death hasn't scared me I lived through pretty hard times I mean I've been depressed stressed, dealings with my grandpa's cancer, our house had been broken out and almost cleaned out completely, just so much pain.

I have taken care of myself for years. I learned about puberty, school, boys, and even how-to cook by myself…well with help from my grandparents. My mom has always been super busy since I can remember. When she isn't working-she's sleeping, complaining, or talking on the phone. I used to pray and wish she'd stay home and be me and my brother's mom, but when that dream came true I wanted to take it back. She only complained and acted so damn dependant on me. I was smothered in mommy, and Jonathan couldn't help me. He was free from Mom's neglectful ways. I always felt like a disappointment to her, since I wasn't a perfect girly girl like she wanted me to be. While other girls wanted to wear sunglasses-I wore over alls. Other girls wanted Shiatsus….I wanted a Rock Wielder. You get the point! Although the older I got, the more girly I became. I don't wear much make up maybe a tad of lip gloss, a little eye shadow, and mascara BUT that's it.

I tried asking my mom to attend some of my school and/or dance functions but she'd reply, "I'll check to see if it will fit into my iPhone." I am serious her only daughter is having a performance and she shows to not one. My brother didn't mind her not being around because she was one of those people we disliked strongly. She was one of the parents who couldn't stand differences her kids had from others. No one understood why at Parent Teacher meetings, Bring a Parent to school day, or for any of my performances my parents never showed. My dad had a pretty good reason…he was dead. My abuelita only son out of a sea of only daughters died when I turned eight. Ever since then my mom covered her loneliness and lost into burying herself into work.I remember sleeping in Jonathan's bed crying myself to sleep. Crying and praying to God and every other spiritual leader I had appreciateds morals and values to bring my daddy back, so that mom would go back to being happy as she once was.

{Get READY FOR FLASHBACK}


	2. Journal Entry

Author's Note: I think that it's time to come back and start writing because well I think I like you guys lol. If you are in the DA community look me. Same name or search one of the names of your favorite stories. Read/Review please.

0 Texts 0 Calls 0 Voicemail

That's what my cell phone screen read. I checked my inbox and outbox…empty.

Today felt like one of the worst days of my high school education life. No one talked to me, not even my friends outside the crew. Kelsi and Shar ignored me all week. I haven't felt this alone since my mom started her first week at her over needing job. I know she uses it as a diversion from thinking about daddy but hey to each their own. I need my iPod right about now, AW SHIT I left it in Troy's room under his bed. Well I can still listen to my CD player…which is in Kelsi's dresser. ¡Olvídese esa mierda! (Forget that shit!) I quit I'm tired of trying to act all big and bad. I miss my friends…especially Troy. I miss the feel of his arms around me, the way he smiled into our kisses, and the way he always had a new compliment to tell me. He is the most loving man I've ever been with or been interested in. He's the J.D. to my Turk (Scrubs). The songs to my Chowder (Chowder). The melody to my music, and yet he's pissed at me over an effing musical.

They really don't need me for lead. I'm really just a dancer, not much of an actress. I only tried out for the heck of it. Who would have known I had a "fountain of radiantly vibrant stage presence." Landing me a lead role in the school's musical. This ironically was me and Kels ingenious idea to write. Being a result of too many musicals marathon our beautiful baby was born. On the night of me making lead of the play, Troy took me out to Olive Garden in the ritzy part of town. I wanted to go to Kelsi's dad's restaurant for our date, but Troy "persuaded" me there with very skillful procedures.*Shudders*I get Italian any which way. LOL!

Troy look edible in his Light blue crisp cleaner's cut button down shirt and his black suit pants with his diamond stud in his left ear. His blue eyes sparkling giving away his shy smiles intention. He was happy.

This is the side of Troy not most has seen. This Troy will have me straining to keep my rules in check. This is the side of Troy that seems to only be seen in private or away from large crowds. Golden Boy Troy is never existent around me, because well this is the real Troy. Oh he's a shy in for a minute, but once he gets that sparkle in his eye he's a little *bites lip* I don't know what to call him. But it's good. Real good... I mean we haven't really gone far in our relationship but well that all might've changed.

Since nobody had been talking to me, I went back to working on my poetry. I started on this one but it seems like something is missing. (This is an actual poem by me! No flaming!)

"I have a friend…"

By Taylor McKessie

I had a friend

She was like a butterfly

Beautiful and free

I had a friend

He was like a lion

Strong and Brave

I had a friend

She was like a star

Glowing and vibrant

I had a friend

He was like a dessert

Sweet and diverse

I had a friend

He was like a man from the 70's

Funky fresh

I had two teachers behind me

No matter what

Supportive and understanding

They day in this world

You'll always have

Family and friends

Well for me

I only had friends

Not anymore

To let go

Is harder

Than to let past

But I guess for them

It was easy

Guess they really didn't need me

See it feels empty, no wait that's my heart. Gosh dang it what happened to . Why did I have to meet the Wildcats?

I roll over on my bed and stare at the ceiling plastered with photos, cards, notes, even Playbills. I look at the section that has me and Troy and sigh. That would be the first photo I see. Well I know you can't see it journal so shuddup. Oh lord I'm talking to a journal. Oh well I'll survive. The picture is of me and troy kissing in front of fireworks at Shay (Shar's) family's Fourth of July celebration. I looked at the next one from when Troy came to one of my dance recitals back in the 3rd grade. He brought me this bouquet of green and orange flowers and after handed the bouquet to me he kissed on the cheek. The kiss wasn't what made the picture perfect; it was the giant smile on my face that sold it. Momma Bolton took the picture, and well framed it for me. And then my eyes scanned over my favorite picture, the picture of Troy and I at his parent's second wedding. Yes I wrote that write. Coach Bolton and Momma B divorced back when Troy and I were in 6th grade, and well remarried 3 years later. Troy was a groom's man and I was a bridesmaid. And for some odd reason we were paired together to walk down the aisle together. Troy wearing a White tuxedo with a lavender tie and me in my lavender one shoulder dress with a giant flower on the strap. They took this picture when Troy had picked me up and carried me into the reception hall. I miss the stupid shit we used to do. It was sort of what kept us young at heart.

I grabbed my phone and called a familiar number.


	3. Middle School Flashback

My brother entered me in my first public school when I entered 8th grade, the school was near his high school. That day I finally became introduced to the stereotype that was portrayed of a public school in the media. At my previous private schools we all knew what we came to school to do; we did what we had to and left. But anyway back to the subject, Jonathan put me into the public school system so that he could be near me in case anything ever happened to me. Entering the school I was thrown a million different types of glares and stares from almost every corner of the building while Jonathan kept going on a rant about controlling my temp, since I had a tendency to be violent when mad.

Right after he left, (my eye laid on Troy staring at me from what I could only assume at the time was the front office. He had on a pair of designer jeans and what seemed to be a basketball jersey. I didn't know why he was staring at me it wasn't like I was cute. In fact on my first day I wore blue jeans and a black Allen Iverson tee with some Classic Black Converse high tops. My long hair that usually laid about a little way below my shoulder was pulled into a ponytail. He winked at me as he walked pass me towards the cafeteria. Smiling back I just let my eyes follow after him. People always said I had a pretty smile, and if it wasn't for my dark skin I would have been blushing. He gave me a quick wave, and I looked around expecting some pretty blonde girl to wave back at him. Nope no blondes in sight, and he still was staring at me. I waved at him unsure if it was really me he was looking at. He smiled and continued down the hall. Seriously, he didn't even tell me his name.

That day I met Kelsi. She was shy at first but after she introduced herself, she became the coolest slightly insane person I'd ever met. She gave the true low down on the school. Who's with who, why there was a pink desk in almost all the classrooms, and who to stay away from. Apparently there were massive druggies here too. She also explained how in public schools in eighth grade almost every kid has their own clique already filled out, and weren't accepting any new members without a challenge/benefit.

In third period I saw the same guy that winked at me sitting amongst a group of jocks. A few of his friends looked at me and arched their eyebrows at me like 'that's the new girl?' According to Kelsi, this school was so boring that when word of "something new" a new kid (me) came out everyone started buzzing. The teacher, , made me stand at the front of the classroom so that she could introduce me to the class, even though I pleaded with her not to go through the trouble. My eyes wandered over to the Bahamian's water eyed boy and he smiled. He sat back in his chair and started a conversation with some guy next to him. From then on I knew Troy, was a charmer from a young age, suave, cute, and had naturally the most magnetic blue eyes ever.

The class bell rang and said, "Class today we have a new pioneer in our voyage of learning!" Everyone started snickering at what Kelsi later told me was 's slogan for the year.

"Please introduce yourself," she said with a fixed smile plastered on her Botox injected face. "Hi, my name is Taylor McKessie. I'm originally from Houston, Texas. When I was younger I lived in Toronto, Canada. We moved here 2 years ago for my mom's job. I am random and I enjoy every minute of it. Uhm that's it…"I stated to the class.

"Any questions for Taylor," asked the class. Almost the whole class's hands went up including the cute boy. "Oh Jason," called. "Hey Taylor how are you?" I laughed a bit at his question. "Hmmm…I'm doing fine today Love. Thank you for asking." I said using an English accent. "Any other questions," I asked back to normal."How'd you get your body to look like that?" A girl in a cheerleading outfit asked. "Uhm well I am a Southern girl, and plus my family is big on eating at both my grannies' houses!" I replied. The cute guys hand went up, "Why haven't we seen you before? Didn't you say you've been here 2 years?" He asked. "I went to a private school in another district. I decided to give public school a try." I replied shrugging. This dude with a giant fro raised his hand and started shaking it frantically. "How about dude with the fro?" I said pointing to him. "So are you single?" The cute boy whacked fro dude in the back of the head. "I'm sorry for Chad's question" The cute boy gave me a smirk at his friend. Another girl in a shimmery pink outfit and desk to match, hand went up, "What are you mixed with?" All eyes fell on her, and then back at me as if I were supposed to hit her upside the head. "I am African-American, Cuban, one of my grandparents are from the Caribbean, my abuela is mixed with El Salvadorian and Indian (dot not feather)" pointing to the middle of my forehead. "Why," I asked out of plain curiosity. "Oh because I knew your hair wasn't weave. Plus you had that vibe, you know," she said twirling her blonde hair around her finger. "Sharpay shut up!" the cute guy and a blonde guy sitting next to her said. "Okay Troy baby!" she said giving me a small laugh and a flip of her air extension blonde hair. "Well I am proudly mixed and yes this is my real hair, but I have been known to switch up my hair every once in awhile. By the way bold choice going for blonde with four inch brown rots and a pack of hair from Sally's your about what a number 8/30?"I said looking straight in her eyes. "Well anyway thank you for letting me introduce myself. , I have to leave a bit early today. You know got to find these classes. I said giving her my innocent smile and walking out of there. "Oh my freaking damn, why do the cute ones have to be taken by bitches?" I asked myself under my breath.

And that was just the first half of my day.

By lunch I was already ready to bail out of the building.


	4. uproars

The chapter of curve balls

RING RING RING Ring

"He's asleep," I whispered noting that Family Guy was currently on. "Pick up pick up," I chant into the phone. Sighing I hung up the phone and reached for the remote and turned up the volume. "You have been hurt that much is true. Who hurt who hurt you who hurt you who hurt you…" snuggling into the bed I watched as Peter serenaded a Lionel Richie record. As the episode continued, I felt my eyes grow heavier and heavier. Oh crap I forgot to finish talking to my journal.

Journal Entry IV

Wow I am treating you as if you are real, but whatever. I just tried to call my ex Jimmie. You know my friend in Canada. Goes to Degrassi? Yeah well i forgot the whole time change there, so He will get to me whenever he wakes up. But well since i am pretty sure that i should recap on my previous story about me arriving into the public school system. I'll…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day…

_He was never supposed to hear her music. It was her true confession to how much she loved him. She hoped the pages she wrote to him would remain unwritten but the words were just o loud for even her not to realize it. Gliding her hands over the schools piano in the haven she called the study room. It was normal used for the Fine Arts private affairs but today it was her own outlet sometimes. Opening her notebook and gazing over the many words she had once scribbled over her past lover, she smiled to herself. It had been a good two weeks of separation from Troy and she knew she needed to let him go. A decision that she tried to make inevitable while grimacing at the nature of most songs she had written. Sighing quietly to herself she began to poke the keys in no particular order waiting for the melody to come to her. Gaining a slow tempo with a mix of contrasting chords she began to slowly whisper out the lyrics to her and Troy's first time, they day he made her realize that she was beautiful inside and out._

TAYS POV

_**If I aint got nothing, I got you**_

Pathetic as it sounds though from the time we became friends till the day we broke up Troy had been my rock. The initial catalyst to my very existence. He wiped every tear whether he caused them or not.

_**If I aint got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you**_

_**I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two**_

Not many people know that the real reason I have a room at the Boltons is because at one point in my life I didn't have anywhere to live, my mother let the house go, leaving me to try and pay the bills with the little stipend I got from my father. The only reason the Boltons found out was was my math tutor in Algebra back in 8th grade. I accidently let it slip that I hadn't had clean clothes in a while and she quickly found out all about how behind I was in paying the bills alone. Coach Bolton closed out his upstairs office and converted it into my room. The very room that brought me and Troy closer together.

_**And it's me and you, that's all we'll have when the world is thru**_

What am I supposed to do without my rock?

_**Cause baby we aint got nothing without love**_

_**Darling you got enough for the both of us**_

_**So come on baby, make love to me**_

Okay so I lied. Troy and I had gone further, but it was just once. And I don't say it that way because it was bad, oh it was far from bad. He made me feel empowered, invigorated, I felt down right beautiful. But the reason for our love making isn't a reason I am too proud of.

_**When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.**_

_**Make love to me. So that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all**_

_**Right now baby make love to me...me...me...mee...mee. ooh ooh make love to me.**_

During the Summer Troy really saw my insecurities in full blast on account of me being a virgin and him not. I thought that he was unhappy with us having a sexless relationship on the fact that sometime he made those little side comments about me being unfair with being a tease. He didn't mean any harm but it felt like a giant punch to my heart. I felt like he could be happier with someone who could do all those sensual techniques a girl like me never heard of until she was almost grown. So I waited till the Boltons left and pretty much attacked him with a dramatic argument that ended up causing Troy to reveal that he felt horrible that he wasn't a virgin. As if I thought that he was an impure selfish asshole. Seeing the vulnerable side of him, made a piece of me unlock and so he and I made love in his room till the moonlight gave way to the burning sun.

_**Hey! I don't know much about guns but I...I've been shot by you**_

_**Hey! And I don't know when I'm gon die, but I hope that I'm gon die by you**_

_**Hey! And I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you**_

At one point in time Sharpay's plastic clutches were deep into Troy, trying to make him hers, but she was nothing more than a groupie. Something I did not find out till after my first week of school. The blonde little tyke came roaring for a fight when she heard Troy was interested in me. And being from Houston I wasn't just letting her throw 'bows at me.

**Hey! Just when I ball up my fist I realize that I'm laying right next to you**

The amazing feeling of having gave Troy my all made me feel like his Queen and his in every sense. The entire night he held me closes and gave me tiny pecks on my shoulders, neck, and my cheek. He never let me go and I laid there in his embrace knowing that this was how I wanted to stay for the rest of my life.

_**Baby we aint nothing but love, and darling you got enough for the both of us**_

Troy should his love in every way he thought we get through my stubborn school. He had bouquets of flowers delivered to me, he respected my feeling on PDA, he even went to Wal-Mart at like 2AM to get me Cookies and Cream ice cream when I started PMSing at him about how dirty his room looked.

_**Make love to me...when my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.**_

_**Make love to me...so that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all**_

_**Help me let down my guard, make love to me…me..me….me..meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee.**_

I ended the song and wiped the tears falling from my eyes. It was hard to hear my words with the piano in the back. The words for Troy and the piano just reminded me of Kelsi. Oh man Kelsi- She was my Ace in all things possible. It hurt to see her not talking to me, but with each day I just became a bit more numb and my music just became a bit louder.

Glancing at my watch I noticed that it was time for lunch so I gathered up my journal and my backpack and I headed to the cafeteria.

**I just wondered**

**Do you ever**

**Think of me, anymore**

**Do you?**

Tay sang to herself as she walked herself to another lonely lunch. Waiting in line she resumed the song, and added in some of her own lyrics.

**Maybe this decision was a mistake, you don't ever hear what I'm about to say. Cause it's been heavy on mind for weeks now, but I've got to clear some mental space. **

As Tay got swept into the music she barely noticed the guy behind me.

**First off let me say Congratulations, heard that you've refilled my place, and if she's as good as I remember, You now have a new leading girl. Swear that I am happy for you. Tell the cast that they need to relax. **

The person behind her sighs. Noticing the foreign sound she turned around to see Zeke. "Oh hey," Tay said smiling weakly, not expecting a reply she began to walk out the line with her tray. "T wait up…" Zeke shouted alarming her. Turning around Tay waited for him. "Thanks. Mind if I eat with you?" Zeke asked running up to her. "Well sure," Tay smiled. Zeke felt his heart melt a little. Troy looked from across the cafeteria as Zeke guided Taylor to a table and she giggled.

"Why is he with her?" Shar asked the table. "Before you all became friends with me and Taylor, we were good friends with Zeke." Kelsi muttered. "I miss Taylor guys," Ryan stated while passing a glance at Zeke and Taylor. "She was the one girl in this school who could take any dance challenge you threw at her, and do it with that smile." Ryan said with a small smile, Troy remembered that smile he had seen that smile every night when he closed his eyes, and every morning when he woke up he gazed at her pillow and sighed that her head didn't lay there. "I miss her too," Troy groaned out, "But she didn't tell me that we cremated her brother. All she said was that she wanted to be there for her. Which I still am… just not as her boyfriend. GOD I'M AN IDIOT!" The entire cafeteria looks his way and quickly adverts there stares when they see the Bolton's death glare. "I have to find a way to get her back," Troy said slamming his fist down and quickly exiting the cafeteria,

"Does he know he can't sabotage this play for me, this play is the only way I will get out of this town," Gabby spoke up only to be shut up by a punch from Kelsi. "Montez if it wasn't for Taylor your ass would not be anywhere close to this play. I had you on the hell no list but she wanted to give you a chance. All you have done since then is back stab her to get her role. I know you were the one who erased Taylor's text to him. I know you're the reason Troy didn't know that was her brother. God as my witness I will bust you and have you placed in prison for your part," At this point Kelsi left the stunned table and went towards Zeke and Taylor's table.

SO my darlings are you pleased? Did I serve you well….no you want more, well then I will give you more just not right now lol. It is 2:19 in the morning and I gotta wake up in 1 hour and 41 minutes…..make the 40 minutes. But I really feel bad for not updating. But I promise this won't be the last time I update this week. The song is 1+1 by Beyoncé and "Do you" by Ne-Yo.


	5. And he Shoootsssss

Kelsi POV

That witch really believes no one suspects her as the person behind Troy's phone glitches. The same glitches that seemed to always came about when Troy was away from his phone. I love the way she would do her little puppy pout. It sickened me how cute she felt, I barely could stand to sit there at lunch. I have been aching for a Taylor hug and to hear her voice. How could I allow those dick heads to pull me from the girl I love as if she were my lover. Me and Taylor have been together for years well not together but as far as what a relationship is that's what we have. I missed how close we were. I found her CD player on my dresser about two weeks ago. Finally walking up to the table where Zeke and Tay sat I felt both their eyes glance up, and they both smiled. "I think she felt us summon her from the pits of hell," Zeke stated throwing a napkin at me. "I bet she smells like white people," Taylor muttered. "I missed you too guys," I said sitting down next to Zeke.

I looked at Taylor and grabbed her hand gently, "Honey Bear, I am so sorry for how I have been treating you!" I grabbed her close to me and started to cry. I felt so hurt, and I felt that she too knew why I have been gone. I just kind of melted in her arms. She was my best friend that I always know I will keep in my life. Plus OUR show opening soon I really wanted her to be by my side, and as my number one supporter. "Kelsi Ann… why did your table cause a scene about 10 minutes ago," Zeke said, looking across to the table I just vacated. "Well some people didn't approve you two talking," I said thinking back to Troy and Sharpay's reaction. We sat together and chit chat till the bell rang, and Zeke and Tay walked together to the student parking lot.

Troy's POV

I decided to leave school early today, instead of waiting until after Advanced Theater 4.I just wasn't in the mood to have to defend myself from the team. Seeing Taylor's smile today made my heart break, and seeing her frown caused me to feel worthless. I needed to get her back but how. There was only person who could help me win her back.

Narrator POV

"What do you want you pompous arrogant twerp," said Martha Cox whom had graduated a year earlier. She stood her proud 5"8 frame in her doorway and bore her eyes in the skull of Troy's head. Troy softened his face to show Martha he meant well. "I know what you did to my baby girl Taylor," she growled stepping towards Troy, causing him to slowly retreat backwards. "Well I need you to help me when her back," she rolled her eyes at his words, "look I love her and I see that what I did and said was childish and stupid." Martha scanned over the poor face of Troy, "Look here ass hole; I think you need to let Taylor go… BUT I know she still loves you," she looked at the spark of hope ignite his face. "Oh thanks Martha I will not let you down, just help me know what to do!" Troy hopped up and kissed Martha on her forehead, and proceeded to run into her house. Troy and Martha then started to work on an elaborate plan to definitely have Taylor in Troy's arms once more.


	6. BRICK

"_Hop in the car and go with me_

_You don't have to pack everything_

_Don't you wanna feel the breeze?_

_And forget everything, baby_"

Zeke felt as if he was stuck in one of his many old middle school daydreams; he just couldn't imagine how lucky he was for Troy's final screw up. He never felt so close to having Taylor as his. Not that he wanted their relationship to end, since they were both close friends. It was just as a youngster she was the girl with that memorable megawatt smile. And now that she got older the curves she grew weren't too bad on the eyes either he thought. He definitely could not object with that as he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued to listen to every word Taylor said. Until he picked up on her comment she slipped in the middle of a cough, "Zeke, you can stop staring at my hips." Taylor let out a hearty laugh at the guilty face of Zeke that seemed to drop 30 miles south. "I'm so sorry if you decided to grow hips AFTER you stopped talking to me," Zeke said a bit out of jealousy of Troy.

"_Hop in the car and go with me_

_You don't have to pack everything_

_Don't you wanna feel the breeze?_

_And forget everything baby"_

She had definitely caught him staring but she missed out on all that he was scanning. She belittled herself thinking that she only had hips to look at. She never took notice of her whole body. She's amazing from her feet to those long thick legs, which then became nice defying gravity booty with the most perfect hips he'd ever seen. And don't get him started on her upper half, her cute bit of tummy that showed she wasn't like most the girls at their school on no carb diets or strictly vegans. The beautiful DD's hiding under her shirts. He felt his dick harden a bit, as Taylor kept walking with her fingers intertwined with his. You must know that Zeke is a gentleman, in fact he is the leader of the Gentlemen with Elegance Club, but Taylor brought out his primal side. He knew that it wouldn't be long till Taylor wanted to run back to Troy, he just wanted to show her that she didn't have to. This time he would actually bring out his feelings for her on the table.

"_I know that life is hard on you_

_And you can't seem to find out why_

_I'll explain, just grab your coat, girl_

_And just join me on this ride"_

"Tay why don't we go out tonight; you deserve a fun night after what you been through lately," Zeke said bringing out a special trick he learned from his brother; the Baylor smirk. It wasn't too cocky, nor was it too eager. "I don't know Zeke," she muttered looking down. "Come on my treat! You know what, in fact I will cook you the most amazing meal you ever had, and I'll even make your favorite dessert," Zeke exclaimed looking at Taylor's expression change.

"_Let's take a ride, on the country side_

_Let's just get away_

_We can spend the night, till the morning light_

_Let's just get away"_

She looked skeptical and said, "You don't even know my favorite dessert Z!" Zeke pretended to chew on his imaginary pencil, and recited "Fudge brownies with an uncooked brownie mix center, with cookies n cream ice cream" Taylor's mouth was wide open. "How did you remember that," she asked in shock. That late night video chat commercial was right nothing sexier than a man who can remember. Taylor thought it over, she did used to have thing for Zeke but he seemed gun ho on the pink ho. She brought him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "sure dinner and dessert sounds lovely." Zeke fist pumped the air three good times as he walked away, having the dinner date set up for their old club house at around 7:30ish.

"_Girl you're the best_

_You could be_

_An angel among society_

_But you get crushed_

_From what you see_

_You try too hard to help and that's enough for me_

_(Woo..)"_

Sharpay came from behind the column she had been hiding behind with an evil smirk, as she began to hatch an evil plan to finally destroy Taylor's life. Digging in her pink Versace bag she pulled her bedazzled cell phone it seemed everyone had when they were 12, and dialed her favorite accomplice. The back stabbing maniacal girl next door Gabriella. "Gabriella the snipe is in the Hufflepuff dormitory," she whispered as she trailed behind Taylor who slowly walked towards her meditation spot between class periods. "She is in the Hufflepuff… where that is again," Gabriella asked not remembering why she Sharpay insisted on Harry Potter phrasing. I mean the series is long over. "She is going into the Western side of the building," Sharpay yelled into the phone causing Taylor turn around and look cautiously around the somewhat vacant lot. "Was the Hufflepuff dorm even in the west side of Hogwarts," Gabby asked knowing she was well pissing off Sharpay. "Just go follow her and see what she does," and with that she hung up her jeweled phone.

~~At Martha's~~~

Martha raised a threaded eyebrow Troy's way, and gave out a shrill, "They said Taylor did what?" Troy shrunk down in his seat as he inhaled a deep breath, and relayed the message that Gabriella and Sharpay told him.

"They told me that Taylor was feeling so stressed doing the play, that they caught her in her dressing room during a rehearsal forcing herself to throw up while holding onto her costume for the show." Martha got up and whacked Troy on the back of his head. "You fool that's the UIL parody they did of 8 Mile," Remember Jason was one of the leads. His girlfriend was a dancer and she barfs before a big audition for a dance company. It was like the dance satire play," Martha couldn't believe Troy fell for that. "Besides, Taylor hates throwing up; everybody knows that…" with that Troy's hands fell between his head. "Well when they said that all I could think about was how she used to stress out and want to quit in the beginning," Troy said running a hand through his hair. Jumping up he knocked the chair to the ground as he grabbed Martha and looked her dead in the eye, and pleaded for her help. "Fine, but be warned a Taylor scorned is a Taylor soon lost," Martha stated from hearing previous pleads for help renewing the lost McKessie train.

**I am trying to come back to this story it just requires too many voices lol…. But guys I love the long time love… You just don't know! Love you all!**

**BTW: The song is Justin Timberlake let's take a tide**


End file.
